


Avery's unforgettable Day

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Avery is normally the smart one in the family as well as in the school. However she ends up needing help on something. The only person could help is her odd and strange Neighbor Karl Fink. The question is would he help her and if so what would he want in return? Only One way to find out.





	Avery's unforgettable Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works, for Disney and Disney's Dog With A Blog in anyway. 
> 
> A guest from FF suggest that I do a DWAB story and here it is.

Avery needed Karl's help on something so she went to his shed where he spends most of his time there. She soon heard what sounded like moaning. She took a peek and not only seen a naked Karl but was fucking some girl. Avery all sudden was getting wet at the fact she is spying on Karl fucking a girl. She soon got a better look at her and was surprised it was Max. Avery had no clue they got back together and by looks and sounds of her best friend moaning Max was enjoying getting fucked. Karl soon pulled almost all the way out of Max reveling he had a huge dick. She quietly left and went to Kevin's house for some action. Luckily he was home alone. They quickly went into his room where they made out. Their cloths end up been tossed to the side. Kevin smiled at a naked Avery and Avery did the same to a naked Kevin. She thought his dick was the biggest until she saw Karl's. She quickly went on her knees and started to suck Kevin causing him to moan. Avery used her expert mouth to suck the dick in front of her. The more she sucked the more Kevin moaned until he could no longer take it and came in her mouth. Avery ended up on his bed where he sucked on her tits and played with them. He then slowly made his way down by little kisses on her body. Kevin just looked at Avery's pussy before going after it. Avery just moaned as he eat her out.

She did not last long as she squirted on his face. Kevin just smiled as he slowly entered her. As the two fucked they started to make out. This just caused the fucking to get harder. Avery just kept moaning and ended up squirting again. In return Kevin just fucked faster and faster. Avery just loved being fucked by Kevin that she ended up squirting once again. Kevin soon was getting close and had to pull out. Avery wanted to last longer but knew she was too young to have a baby and she hatted when Kevin wear a condom the first time. She wanted the deal. Anyways she quickly took his dick and start sucking until she had his cum in her mouth for the second time of the day. The two soon made out once more before getting dressed.

As Avery was heading home she still had to see Karl on something. When she made it back to his shed she saw Karl was still fucking Max. Instead of leaving the two alone this time Avery stood and watched the action while playing with herself. Avery ended getting caught as she moaned little too loudly.

"Oh just come in Avery. It's just plain rude to spy on someone when they are having sex. Besides I could tell you are liking what you see. Dose my huge dick impress you?"

Max did not say anything as she was to out of it.

"Max won't mind if you suck me. We have an open relationship."

Something took over Avery as she entered the shed, went on her knees and started sucking Karl's huge dick. While she was sucking Karl Max got off of the work bench and help take off Avery's pants along with her soaked panties. Avery then felt Max eating her out. Avery just moaned of having her pussy being eaten out. Carl pulled out of Avery's mouth while Max laid Avery down. Karl just smiled as he slipped his dick into Avery's tight pussy. Very gave out a loud moan but soon it was muffled by Max's pussy. Avery just licked at it not knowing what's happing to her. Karl began to fuck Avery faster and harder while she kept eating out Max causing her to squirt all over her face. Karl seeing Max squirt into Avery caused him to fuck even faster and harder into Avery. He could no longer hold it anymore and pulled out just in time to cum onto Avery's tits. Max quickly went to work sucking on Avery's tits. The three of them soon got dressed and Avery forgot what she wanted help on. Later on that day she was naked on her bed and sliding her dildo in and out of her pussy just thinking of the day she had with her eyes closed. Just then Tyler entered the room without knocking. He was shocked to see his sister like this even if it was his stepsister. He slowly closed the door and made it to the edge of her bed where he started to suck on her tits. Avery just moans thinking it was just Chloe for some girl time and just kept her eyes closed as she moaned. Tyler then moved to the other breast that still caused her to moan. Tyler wanted to know how far he could take this as he licked his way to her pussy and started to eat her out. While sill sliding the dildo in and out of her. Avery just moaned and said something that shocked Tyler.

"Oh yah that's it Chloe you know how I like it."

Tyler did not want to say anything he knew he wanted to fuck her but can't as Avery thinks he's his sister. Avery soon could not hold back anymore as she squirted on Tyler's face. Tyler kept eating her out that caused Avery to know it was not Chloe as Chloe would stop eating her out once she squirted. So the only person it could be was her dumb brother. So she decide to mess with him.

"Oh yah Chloe fuck me with your secret dick."

"Wait what?"

Avery opened her eyes and just smiled. That's what you get for coming into my room without knocking."

"So Chloe does not have a pussy?"

"Tyler she does have a pussy."

"Also a dick?"

"No only a pussy. And if you want this pussy then you have to do two things you will never do."

"Oh yah what."

"Have Karl fuck you."

"Um well..."

"Wait Karl fucked you?"

"It was a bet to see who had the biggest dick and whoever wins can do anything they want to the loser. I thought I will win because well just look at me. Good looking people have the bigger dicks it's how the world works so I thought. What's the second thing?"

"Eat out Chloe like you did me."

"Ok you win."

"Tyler we are brother and sister we should not do that kinda thing."

"But its ok for you to do it with Chloe?"

"Exactly two sisters can mess around with each other as well as brothers messing around with each other. After all its more normal and safer. The only thing you could do is just use your imagination that you are fucking me even then don't tell me that you are now get out I need to get ready to see Karl. I need his help on something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
